On my last breath
by creativewriter222
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a house in Los Angeles. The house is known to locals as the murder house. Anyone who stays in it dies. Crossover with American Horror Story season one.


Author's note: Takes place during current season of supernatural and after season one of American horror.

Summery: Dean and Sam investigate a house in Los Angeles. The house is known to locals as the murder house. Anyone who stays in it dies. Crossover with American Horror Story season one.

Dean was busy putting gas in the impala as Sam was in the impala taking a nap. It had been a couple of weeks since they last talked to Kevin about the tablet and Dean was getting impatient. He needed a good hunt. The familiar tune of Metallica's Sandman rang on his phone and he saw that it was a unknown number and picked it up.

"Dean's phone. " Dean said as he listened to what Garth was saying over the phone. Sure Dean at fist didn't like Garth that much but he proved to be a good hunter. And he was taking over Bobby's position well. "Yeah alright, thanks buddy we will check it out. Hey Garth. Stop tracking me man. It's kind of creepy when you call me from a unknown number and your open line is you just got garthed." Dean said hanging up the phone. He had to remember to change his phone knowing that Garth was tracking him some how. It was kind of stalkish and creepy.

Dean got into the impala and honked his horn waking Sam up and Dean laughed "Rise and shine Sammy." Dean said

"Dean? What time is it where are we?" Sam groaned hating how he was woken up. Even though Dean had been in purgatory for a year he was still the same.

"Oregon, We got a case. Something about a Murder house in Los Angeles. Hollywood Sam. Wonder if we will run into Emma Stone. " Dean said with a smile as he drove out of the gas station. "Garth called, When you were out. You said you wanted a Case and you were bored waiting. Well here it is."

"Wait, Are you saying the Murder house in Los Angeles?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Why do you know something about the place?" Dean asked him looking over at his brother and the road.

"I've only heard stories of it when I was in school at Stanford. It use to be a legend kids told during Halloween parties." Sam said and Dean looked over at him

"Well we know there not stories now do we? Besides. When was the last time we were on a good old fashion ghost hunt?" Dean said

"Awhile now. Seems like all we have been doing lately is saving the world from a bigger problem." Sam said and Dean nodded

"Exactly. This should be a walk in the park." Dean said. "So, Since you know mostly about this house then explain to me what happened?" Dean asked

"Well basically. A lot of murders happened there Dean. We may have more then just one ghost there. But the one that is well known happened in the twenties." Sam said bringing the internet up on his phone and searching the murder house. "Here it is. The man who built the house was Charles Montgomery, he was a doctor. He lived there with his wife Nora and their son Thaddeus. You see, Dr. Montgomery liked his drugs and he started losing money due to all of his Frankenstein- like experiments. But Nora wasn't having any of this, so to make money, they started a sort of black market abortion center. Who knows how many girls they brought in there? But one patient blabbed to her boyfriend, and he took his revenge by kidnapping baby Thaddeus."

"Damn, Humans man. I don't get them." Dean said and Sam began to start reading again.

"Nora was beside herself with grief," Sam said. "That is until one day, when the police were on their doorstep with the remains of Thaddeus in a box!"

"What's in the box?" Dean yelled out with a smile on his face as Sam looked at him in confusion.  
"Oh come on man, Brad pitt? Seven? Never mind. Continue." Dean said and Sam shook his head and continued his tale.

"But Dr. Montgomery had an insane idea in his head that he could bring his son back from the dead. So he began surgery." Sam said starting to feel sick in his stomach from reading all of this. "What Dr. Montgomery created," Wasn't any human child, though. And Nora went mad at the sight of her son's now mutant body, so she killed the creature, and shot her husband too. Then, after realizing what she did, she put the gun in her mouth, and blew her own brains out."

Dean stared at his brother in horror at the tale and he shook his head. "God. People can be so fucked up dude. I mean I get Demons and Serial killers even. But humans dude. Wait wasn't there more people that lived there?" Dean asked

"Yes, Over the years there was. But everybody who ever lived in that house ended up dead. Everybody." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Sound's like my kind of case. Let's go bust some ghosts." Dean said turning on Deep Purple on the radio while he drove down the highway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long drive but they finally got to the murder house just when the sun was setting in the late afternoon. Dean pulled over the black impala in the driveway. On the way there Sam told him about the other murders that had happened in the house. Including one that happened in the 1960's with two nurses. Who were killed during a break in. Dean made a joke and asked if they were hot or not. Once the car was parked, Dean and Sam got out of the car and Sam whistled.

"What a site. This place is huge." Sam said and Dean nodded "Defiantly got the creepy vibe. Kind of Ammytiville horror vibe to it." Dean said shutting his door.

"Well, Every hunter knows that the Ammityville horror was a hoax." Sam said "You think that this is?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said walking up to the house. As Sam looked up at a window he was sure to have seen a teenage girl staring out of him. She had a purple hat on as well which looked like a cigaret in her hand. "Sammy. You with me?" Dean asked as he walked up to the front door and Sam nodded looking back up at the window but the girl was gone.

"Yeah. With you." Sam said walking up to the door where Dean was pick locking it and finally got it to open. The two brothers got out there flashlights and began to look around. There was no power and it was totally dark. But the inside was beautiful.

"I'm going to try and find a power switch." Dean said walking off leaving Sam alone in the living room. Sam managed to walk around the house some looking at different objects. Taking out his EMF meter he began to wave it around and saw that the readings were going off the charts. He made his way around the halls as the lights came on.

"Found it." Dean shouted from the basement. "Hey, Sam get down here. You should see this." Dean said "You were right. The original owners of this house were pretty fucked up." Dean said. Sam shook his head as he began walking towards the basement

"Nice Dean, Piss off the ghosts as usual." Sam muttered under his breath and made his way down the basement. As he got downstairs he jumped seeing a black rubber suit hanging there and Dean standing by it.

"Feel like a bit of fifty shades of grey huh Sam?" Dean chuckled and Sam shook his head.

"Looks like a Slave and Master type thing. Wonder if a previous owner was into that stuff." Sam said and Dean chuckled

"Is my little brother into that sort of thing?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Dude that is not cool." Sam said and Dean laughed walking up the stairs.

"Let's check the kitchen." Dean said as Sam made his way up the stairs he could have sworn he heard something or seen a shadow move. He turned around and saw his EMF meter still going.

"There is something going on here alright Dean. My Emf meter is off the charts." Sam said walking up to him in the front of the house.

"Yeah, Mine too. There is something here." Dean said walking into the kitchen. Just when Sam was about to speak up somebody spoke behind him.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked as Dean and Sam turned around to see a beautiful and attractive red head woman.

"What the hell? What are you doing in here?" Sam asked. "Who are you?"

"Vivian, Vivian Harmon, And this is my home. Now please answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She asked getting more aggravated with the intruders.

Author's note. I have an idea on where I want this story to go. I have the chapters up in my head so it should be a quick update. This is my first fic on here so please review for me and give me your insight. Please no bashing to hard. And if your wondering about spelling. I don't have spelling grammar on my computer. So bare with me. Anyways hope you like it.


End file.
